


After The Queen Is Taken

by chomperstanaccount



Category: crop - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chomperstanaccount/pseuds/chomperstanaccount
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	After The Queen Is Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberry_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_sky/gifts).



The dragon lands in the rubble of the broken bridge, now acting as a dam at the bottom of the gorge. The high priest dismounts, rivulets of water running through the debris and carnage as he gingerly makes his way to the cairn of rocks now piled high, a green hand covered in dust clutching a thick tome sticking out from under a rock.

He picks up the tome, lazily flipping through it before casting it aside. Useless. The one who bore it, however... less so. He directs the dragon to rid the corpse of the rocks piled high above it. The dragon obeys, moving hundred-pound stones with a single sweep of its tail. The Archmage Sparrow Citrion lies on a flat stone, chest crushed, though not completely useless for his purposes.

With a deep breath and a sigh, the high priest deigns to touch the heretic mage's forehead. Dead, though she doesn't have to be. 

"Live," he commands. And Sparrow obeys.


End file.
